Patrick and Brody
|shipname=Patrody Brick |datinghistory = Secret friends-with-benefits, until Brody's death }} The relationship between Patrick Dunbar and Brody Hudson. The relationship between the main characters Patrick and Brody is seen as the most important in the entire series. They've known each other ever since they were born and thus have met long before the events of the first book, its duration making this relationship the longest out of all characters their relationships. Their connection is the strongest out of all of them and it is said that they can understand each other simply by looking at each of their faces and read their expression, without ever having to utter a single word. They share many interests such as their love for music although the duo both have their own taste in music. Their relationship is built solely on trust and protectiveness. They tell each other everything because of a promise they made when they were young, which is to "never have secrets for each other." They would give their lifes for each other if it meant that the other would be safe from harm. The two, who are always near each other, are each other's best friend; there are so many things that they've done that made them feel extremely comfortable in each other's presence. They've had almost no fights in their entire lifes, being able to use sarcasm to jab and insult at each other playfully without meaning it. To any outstander these interactions come across as real and have caused some of them to think that they can't stand each other, while the opposite is true. Brody and Patrick fought alongside each other in the First Wizarding War as the Fire and Earth Elemental respectively and to the entire Wizarding World, they are two of the most famous and strongest wizards of all time. History Early life Patrick and Brody have known each other ever since Brody's birth on July 13, 1980 because their parents have been friends ever since they first set foot in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they wanted their children to share the same bond and connection they did. Alice and Joshua took their own newborn with them when they visited Carole and Christopher in the hospital after Carole had given birth, and that was the moment their parents introduced them to each other. The four adults were happy that their children were born near each other which meant that their sons would attend Hogwarts in the same year together and that they would have someone to be and explore with. Their parents continued to visit each other after their births; Carole and Alice were such close friends that they wanted to raise their sons alongside each other. The two women were always seen with each other and their babies, they also loved to shop together to buy clothes and other supplies for their children together, which Christopher and Joshua took as the perfect opportunity to spend time with their sons. While the mothers loved to cradle, feed and take care of them, the fathers loved to look after them, making sure that they were as happy as they could be and above all: they loved to play with them. Brody and Patrick's cries of laughter and happiness made all the parents feel wonderful, and Alice and Carole made sure to take a lot of pictures of them all together. Every picture was put in an enchanted book that would allow their children to look at it when they were older so that they could see how much their parents loved them. As the months flew by, their parents regularly let them have playdates. After having bought tons of toys for them, their parents either went to each other's house or a public place and watched over them as they enjoyed playing with all of their toys together. Brody and Patrick never had a problem with sharing and always allowed the other to touch the toys of the other, while other children in the neighbourhood didn't like that at all and they always started to cry when Patrick and Brody crawled over to them to play with their toys as well. Christopher almost got into a fight with another dad that insulted their children, Joshua held him back by saying that, even though he agreed with him on wanting to punch him and that he would love to work with him on that task, he simply wasn't worth being arrested over. With their parents trusting each other with their lives, they were allowed to babysit each other's children when they had other duties to attend to, for example when Christopher had to serve the British Marines and Joshua had to go to work as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. After Brody and Patrick had just been born Christopher and Joshua took several months off of work so they could spend as much time with their sons but when it was time to head back to work again, it took so much of their time that they weren't able to spend as much time with them as before, which they hated. Their wives always tell that they appreciate their efforts because they make the world, Muggle and wizarding alike, a better place, not only for their children but for other humans as well. It wasn't until Brody and Patrick were one years old that they lost one of their parents. In 1981, Christopher was killed when he was deployed to the Middle East to serve the British Marines while Alice tragically died in Dunbar Manor in a potions accident after a cauldron exploded and slammed against her head, spilling all of its content over her while she bled to death. Their deaths ruined Carole and Joshua completely and they refused to leave their homes for a couple of weeks. It wasn't until then that they started to reach out to each other again and that they couldn't deal with the loss on their own, and thus they decided that Joshua left his house with Patrick and Liam, his second son that was born a year later, to move in with Carole, Finn and Brody so that they could mourn together and, in the meantime, help each other with raising their children. This was the period in which Carole and Joshua started to become romantically attracted to each other and, after having mourned the death of their late partners, decided to become a couple. After all, Alice and Christopher would have wanted them to continue with their lives. The newly-formed couple then discussed where they would live; would they stay in Carole and Christopher's house or purchase a new one? Eventually, they thought that it would be best to move into a new home simply for the fact that one of their children would be able to live there when he became an adult. Joshua definitely didn't want to return to Dunbar Manor because he couldn't get the image of him finding his dead wife on the floor out of his head, thus purchasing a new home was the best choice, and it's not like he or Carole couldn't afford it because they are both members of rich pure-blood families. Characteristics The relationship between Brody and Patrick is the closest of the entire series. Due to their families being good friends for over twenty generations, it's not shocking at all to discover that they have been best friends ever since they were born. When the Hudson and Dunbar families were merged due to the marriage of Patrick's father and Brody's mother, the emotional bond between them went even further now that they were not only each other's best friend but family as well, and even though they weren't related by blood, it surely felt that way. They have been living together ever since the marriage of their respective parents. Over the years, their relationship has developed certain characteristics that makes their relationship unique to that of others. Some of them may look or sound weird to others, but neither of them care about their opinions at all. Gallery Patrody43.jpg Patrody452.jpg Patrody56.jpg Patrody34.jpg PatrickBrodyDiner.png PatrodyFightNormal.png Hogsmeade-Snowy-High-Street.jpg QuidditchpractiseParchieBrody.jpg Quidditchmeal.jpg Familyhudbar.jpg Trivia *Brody and Patrick are inspired by and named after the creators of the Hogwarts Life series. * Out of the main characters, Brody and Patrick are the most important ones since it all revolves around them. * The friendship between Brody and Patrick is the longest-lasting and strongest out of all of them. ** Several characters including Stiles Stilinski and Isaac Lahey have claimed to be jealous of their friendship. * Both characters are part of the LGBT-community since Brody is bisexual and Patrick is homosexual. * While they grew up, they experimented together and were each other's first sexual experience. After taking each other's virginity, they decided to continue with their sexual relationship until Brody's death in 2019. ** Their first sexual experience happened in their shared bathroom in the Hudbar's Manor in which they could and most certainly did lock the doors. Luckily for them, their family did not find them using their bathroom at the same time strange because they were aware of their extremely close bond and since they were literally inseperable and did everything together, they figured this was one of those things as well. ** They promised to each other to keep their sexual relationship a secret and not to tell anyone else about it, not even their closest friends. To ensure that they were protected from accidentally telling the truth, the two stepbrothers used a spell on them that prevents them from ever talking about this to anyone other than the two themselves. If one did try to tell someone else about this secret, the spell would take their voices away, not allowing them to speak until they changed their minds. *** That spell was never activated and never took someone's voice away temporarily because Brody and Patrick were determined to honor their promise of secrecy to each other. Besides they felt that no one except them had the right to know what went on between them since it's an extremely private affair to them, and they both value their privacy extremely. ** Even when they were in a relationship with their own partners, Brody and Patrick regularly slept together in secret, always making sure they had the entire place to themselves and would not be disturbed. They even used spells to lock off the room they were having sex in for anyone else but themselves, and when they did feel daring and wanted to spice things up a bit by not wanting to have sex inside but outside they used tons of spells to ensure they wouldn't get caught, for example setting up a couple of wards around the area they were in so that they would be alerted in someone came close, or by making each other invisible so that not a single person, except they themselves, could see each other for maximum privacy. ** When it wasn't in use for Hudbar's Army practises, Brody and Patrick used the Room of Requirements a lot for their secret hook-ups when they could not use their dorm during their time at Hogwarts. After graduation it became a lot easier for them to meet up in secret since they could easily go anywhere. * They were both sorted into Hufflepuff House when they arrived at Hogwarts in their first year. * They both are founding members of the New Directions since they share the same love for music and dance. * Patrick and Brody are part of the original Elementals which came to be before the First Wizarding War. * Brody and Stiles founded the Hudbar's Army alongside Finn Hudson and Liam Dunbar. ** They were the leaders of the Assault class together. * They eventually became teammates in 1996 when Brody joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a new Keeper. Patrick already was a member of the team since 1992 in which he filled the role as Chaser. * They both end up married to a Slytherin, their partners also being each other's best friend like them. ** Brody became the husband of Jackson Whittemore while Patrick became the husband of Theo Raeken. ** The four of them are members of a group called the Fantastic Four. ** All four of them have had seperate sexual relationships with each other sometime during their lives. *** Patrick and Brody were friends-with-benefits from 1988 until 1992. *** Jackson and Theo were friends-with-benefits from 1992 until 1993. *** Theo and Brody were friends-with-benefits from 2004 until 2006. *** Jackson and Patrick had a one-night stand in 2006. * Brody and Patrick tell each other everything since they promised not to keep secrets from one another. ** They also know exactly when the other one is lying immediately in which case they call them out on it. * Patrick outlived Brody since he died when he was murdered alongside his husband by the Red Lotus in 2019. ** Brody's death took a toll on Patrick's mental health. He even tried to kill himself and would have succeeded if he wasn't intercepted by his husband. ** Patrick promised to avenge Brody and Jackson their death even if it was the last thing he would do. It took him sometime to reach this state of mind because at first he refused to do anything at all, wishing to die so he could be reunited with his best friend and stepbrother. ** Ever since the death of Brody, Patrick felt neither completely whole nor happy ever again. He described it as "a piece of his soul missing". * Upon Patrick's death, Brody was among the group of people whom introduced him to the Spirit World. ** Thus it is known that their friendship even continued after death. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Best friends Category:Intimate Category:Sexual Category:Friends with benefits Category:Patrick's relationships Category:Brody's relationships